Car Robots in Chamberlain
by T-Rex-1000
Summary: After the foremost expert on Earth's natural energy sources is kidnapped by the Predacons, the Autobots enlist the aid of his daughter and a powerful psychokinetic to find and rescue him. Crossover between the 2013 Carrie and the 2001 Transformers: Robots in Disguise cartoon. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there people, it's time once again for another **Carrie** crossover. Although, I'd like to apologize since the chapters in this story won't be as long or as detailed as my other ones. I kinda wrote this crossover on a whim.

Before we start, I'd like to recommend a fanfic author by the name of **Bigmac1989**. He/she has only written only once crossover so far, but it's a pretty damn good one. It's titled **That's What Friends Are For**, which combines the **2013 Carrie **with the **MCU **and **X-Men Movie Series.** This fanfic is excellently written and I highly recommend it to both **Marvel **and **Carrie **fans. **Bigmac1989** has proven to be a talented writer. Keep up the good work.

Anyway, here's chapter one.

It was a sunny day in the small, sleepy town of Chaimberlain, Maine. In one backyard of a particularly large house, a blonde teenage girl by the name of Sue Snell sat in a lawn chair thinking about the events that happened two days ago. She used to be a part of a group of popular, but mean teenage girls called the Ultras who were notorious for bullying other students at their local highschool, specifically a shy, sheltered girl named Carrie White. Just two days prior, they laughed and mocked her for freaking out over her first period at 17. The poor girl had no knowledge about menstruation, but the Ultras didn't know and didn't care about that.

Their leader, a girl named Chris Hargensen, had even recorded the whole incident and put it on YouTube. Afterward, Sue had realized how cruel she and the other Ultras had become over the years and how much damage had been done to Carrie. She decided to break all ties with the Ultras and find a way to make up for her torment towards Carrie.

At that moment, though, an alarm on her phone went off, causing Sue to jump slightly and check what it was. Her eyes went wide after reading the reminder on the screen. '_Oh my God_'she thought '_it's almost time_!' After what recently occurred, she had almost forgotten about an important event she and her mom were looking forward to watching on TV. She then rushed back inside towards the living room. "Hurry up mom, it's about to start!" Sue shouted as she sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

The channel she had tunned into showed a massive celebration being held in New York City. Crowds of people were cheering as a marching band made it's way down the street. "This is Dori Dutton reporting from the first International Scientific Symposium, a truly groundbreaking event" said a reporter who had appeared on the screen. "Scientists from all over the globe, specialists in the fields of energy in the enviroment are meeting here today to share their reasearch and work together for the betterment of all humankind." "Come on mom, he's about to start" Sue yelled as her mother, Eleanor, came rushing in with a tray of drinks for them both.

The reporter was speaking again. "The first speaker will be Dr. Snell, the world's foremost archeologist and expert on energy and natural resources." Sue then caught sight of her father, Kenneth Snell, sitting among many more scientists. "Alright dad" said Sue with a smile on her face. She and her mother were proud of him for achieving so much with his discoveries, even though neither of them had nowhere near as big of an interest in science as he did.

Kenneth then got up from his seat and walked over to the podium on the stage that all the scientists were gathered on. "Good morning, I'd like to welcome all of you. Were here from around the globe to share in a unique and historical event. Right now, the greatest danger to planet Earth is the inefficient and imprper use of energy..." Just then, a loud rumbling sound interrupted Dr. Snell and caught the attention of everyone at the symposium. All eyes fell on a nearby building as the noise grew louder and louder. Suddenly, a gigantic purple and grey metal hand burst out from within the building and hovered over the crowd, showering debris over everyone.

People were yelling in fright as Dori started speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're under attack by what appears to be some kind of giant metalic hand!" Back at the Snell house, a shocked Eleanor dropped the dropped the tray of drinks onto the carpet as both she and Sue stared at what was going on in New York. "Oh my God, what is that!" Sue managed say with wide eyes. In New York, the giant had hovered for a few more seconds before a deep, gravely voice said "Megatron, terrorize!" To everybody's shock, the hand transformed into a evil-looking, winged humanoid robot. "I am Megatron" it said as the people below trembled with fear.

"I am the leader of the Predacons and future ruler of this galaxy" he announced as he scanned the group of scientists on the stage. "The Predacons are in need of energy and there is one among you who knows the location of every energy source on Earth" he continued before setting his gaze on Kenneth. "You, Dr. Snell." Sue and Eleanor quickly became extremely frightened for his safety. Megatron spoke again saying "In the transmissions we intercepted, you were described as Earth's foremost expert." Dr. Snell, however wasn't about to aid this apparently extraterrestrial robot in abusing the world's energy sources for conquest.

"You won't learn a thing. Not from me!" he said defiantly. At that monment at the Snell house, the live feed to New York was cut off abruptly. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Sue said frantically as her mom tried desperately to reach Kenneth on his cell. Soon both were attempting to call him. "Come on, come on, please, please pick up!" Sue kept saying. As it turned out, Kenneth had succeeded in reaching them instead. "Sue?!" came his voice. "DAD!" shrieked Sue as she put the call on speaker. She and Eleanor listened as Dr. Snell said "Eleanor, Sue listen, you've got to..." but the call was soon cut off.

'_Shit_!' thought Kenneth. He had hoped to tell his family to protect a sensitive topic known as Bio Source One and that he loved them both, however, his call was cut short by Megatron's jamming frequency. He looked up and growled at the evil robot who only gave him a slight sinister smirk. Back home, Sue and her mother panicked. "NOOO!" they both screamed and began crying. Eleanor had her hand over her mouth as her daughter blurted out "No,no somebody... somebody has has get down there and help him! My dad's in danger!" She closed her eyes and cried, feeling helpless.

"And somebody will" a voice said resolutely. Both women yelped and looked at Sue's phone to see a blue and white robotic face with a mouthplate had appeared on the screen. "I'll do everything I can to help your father" it said. "Wh...what the hell are you?!" Sue asked fearfully. "Do not be alarmed. I am a friend. Can the two of you meet me at the entrance to Chaimberlain Park in five minutes?" the robot asked. "Wait, we don't even know who you are!" Sue yelled back at him. "I'll explain everything later, Sue" he said. "Hey, How...How the hell do you know who I am?" replied the teen suspiciously.

"There's no time for that now. I'll see you both in five minutes" said the robot before he vanished from the screen. "Wai...WAIT!" shouted Sue. She then grabbed her purse and said "Come on mom, we've got to go." "But, Sue wait!" protested Eleanor. "We have to find out what's going on!" Sue yelled back and started dragging her outside by the arm and towards her car, determined to find answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Sue and Eleanor were waiting anxiously at the entrance to Chaimberlain Park. "_Where is this guy_?!" Sue thought. Just then, a red fire truck came into view and pulled up beside them. The door opened. "Get in, we've got to hurry" said the same voice from before. "Okay" said Sue as she and her mother climbed inside "but your better tell me what's going..." however, she stopped talking when she looked to her left. There was no one in driver's seat. This stunned her as well as Eleanor. Suddenly, both mother and daughter found themselves being strapped into their own seats. "Aaaah!" they screamed as the truck sped off. "Take it easy, you two" said the robotic face that appeared on a moniter in front of them. They jerked their heads to look at him on the screen.

"Wha...what are you?!" Eleanor asked. "I'm an autobot from the planet Cybertron. My name is Optimus Prime" he responded. "You mean your a freaking alien?! But, but your a fire truck!" Sue exclaimed in a disbelieving tone. "More will be revealed later. I decided to secure you two first because I didn't want the Predacons to use you as leverage to force Dr. Snell to join them. I would place you in a safe location, but I need to get to the doctor as quickly as possible" answered Prime. "Even if New York is only a couple of states away it'll take hours to drive there" Sue pointed out.

"Don't worry, I know a faster route" said Prime as they started driving onto an unfinished bridge. "What you are about to see cannot be shared with anyone" Optimus told them. The two humans looked ahead to see where the unfinished bridge suddenly dropped off. "No, wait! It's a dead end!" Sue cried, but Prime still rolled forward. "Aaaahh!" screamed both Sue and Eleanor, thinking they were about to go over the edge when another bridge instantly rose from underneath the ground and connected with the unfinished one. The passengers breathed a sighed of relief as more road continued to emerge ahead of them.

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Sue. "This is the global space bridge. It uses transwarp technology to get us any place on Earth in a matter of minutes" Prime said. "You better be right, because right now it looks like we're headed straight into that lake!" Eleanor shouted as she pointed to where the road went right into the body of water. Before they could be submerged, the water split apart to reveal an underground entrance that connected to the road they were driving on.

After they entered, both Sue and her mom looked around in shock and amazement at the enormous futuristic tunnel Optimus was driving through. "Holy...shit" Sue swore, wide eyes taking it all in. "The spacebridge uses an auto sensor interlink, which opens the portals we need and closes the ones we've just passed through. It keeps track of our locations anywhere on the planet " explained the autobot. "Uh-hu" said Eleanor, still looking around, too stunned to really paying attention to his explanation. "This...this is impossible" Sue breathed. "Anything is possible Sue. Never forget that. Now, let's go rescue your father" replied Optimus with conviction.

Meanwhile in New York, Megatron and Kenneth continued to stare each other down. "You have no choice doctor. You will give me the information I want now." Megatron demanded. "And if I refuse, what then?" Dr. Snell asked. "No one refuses for long. I am Megatron, the ruler of many worlds. You dare to defy me?!" responded the predacon. "You monster! I will never betray planet Earth!" the doctor shot back. "No? Perhaps a demonstration. Megatron, terrorize!" the evil robot shouted as he changed into a different form with a monstrous snout. "My power is power is greater than you can imagine. Either do as your told or suffer the consequences" growled Megatron. "A taste of my sonic pain waves to convince you."

He then released two blue energy waves from his wings that surrounded everyone on the ground. All the humans began yelling in pain and were brought to their knees until they passed out. "This is merely a small sample of the punishment I can inflict" said the predacon leader. Not too far away, Optimus, Sue and Eleanor emerged from the underground spacebridge inbetween two buildings. The three soon spotted Megatron. "This will be dangerous. You two need to wait here until I get back" said Prime. Both Sue and her mom felt their seats sliding backwards into the autobot's trailer. The front section of Optimus then detached from the trailer and flew straight towards the hovering predacon.

Megatron suddenly heard a truck horn to his right before he was struck hard by Optimus. "Aaarrgh!" he growled. "Do you humans think that a puny fire engine is going to stop me?!" The 'puny fire engine' then began to change into a robot that Megatron recognized all too well. "Optimus Prime, transform!" shouted the autobot leader as he took to his robot mode. "Well look who's here. Optimus Prime as I live and breath" Megatron sneered. "Leave now Megatron. This planet is under the protection of the Autobots!" Prime commanded. "After the Predacons are through with it, there won't be anything to protect" said the predacon. "I'm warning you Megatron" responded Optimus in a stern tone.

"On the contrary, you should heed my warning" replied Megatron and proceeded to transform. "Megatron, terrorize!" he shouted and was back in his robot mode. Sue and Eleanor had watched the whole exchange and were shocked. "Oh my God. They both changed their form" Sue gasped. "Autobots are just like the Predacons!" Optimus, who had overhead the teenagers's words, appeared on the moniter and said "It's true. We are two different races of robots from a planet many lightyears from Earth." "Then you're on their side. You fucking lied to us!" Sue yelled. Prime then said "No. Listen both of you, we autobots live to help and protect others. Predacons exist only to conquer and destroy." Sue's mother wasn't convinced, though. "How are we supposed to know who to trust?!" Eleanor asked.

"That's a decision you'll have to make for yourselves" said Optimus. He was interrupted when Megatron shouted "Ataaaack Beams!" and fired yellow energy bolts from his forehead at the surrounding buildings. "Take cover!" cried Optimus as two buildings collapsed on top of him. "WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" cackled Megatron. "Poor Optimus. Did you really think you had a chance of defeating me?" Prime then shot his way out the rubble using his energy blaster and leaped in front of the predacon. "As a matter of fact, I never doubted that for a second Megatron" he responded and readied himself for battle.

Don't worry people, Carrie White will show up in this story soon.

In the meantime, feel free to check out my other Carrie crossovers or maybe take up one of my fanfiction challenges on my profile page. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'd like to thank those who have so far reviewed, followed, and favorited this crossover. I highly appreciate it. I apologize for not updating this fic in over a month. I've recently started working a full time job. Before we start, I want to let you all know that **Bigmac1989** has posted a one-shot prequel to his/her story **That's What Friends Are For **called **This Class of Rattlesnake**. Go check it out, it's a pretty good read.

Now for chapter 3.

"Blaze blaster!" shouted Optimus as he fired two red energy beams from metal protrusions on his back. "Aaaaggh!" yelled Megatron as the attack hit him in the chest, sending him crashing into the building behind him. "Now go Megatron, while you still can" Prime warned a final time. The predacon leader ignored this, however, as he got up. "Terrorize!" he shouted, transforming into his two-headed dragon form. "Aaarggh!" he growled before firing two fireballs from each head that landed directly in front of Optimus. "Rrrraagh!" The autobot grunted in pain from the searing heat of the attack.

"You're hopelessly outmatched." Megatron told him before calling out "Come forth predacons and destroy Optimus Prime!" "Bring it on!" responded Optimus before more predacons arrived. From the sea lept out a gigantic red toad that transformed into it's robot form. "Slapper, terrorize!" it shouted. From the rubble, an enormous skunk appeared in the swirl of a synthetic stink cloud before changing to robot mode. "Gaskunk, terrorize!" it yelled. From the air, a huge flying squirrel swooped down before reverting to it's robot appearance. "Darkscream, terrorize!" it cried. "What do ya know, somebody must have forgotten to lock the gate at the petting zoo" remarked Prime, looking at the three predacons standing before him.

"How droll, laugh while you can Optimus" retorted Megatron. The autobot leader prepared himself for combat. "I knew we'd get rid of you someday Optimus, and today's the day" said Slapper. "Say goodbye autobot, cause we're gonna blast you to bits" said Gaskunk. "But first we're gonna fry your circuits" said Darkscream. All three then attempted a simultaneous attack on Optimus. "Right laser!" Shouted Slapper, shooting an energy beam his right shoulder. "Center laser!" shouted Darkscream, firing an energy beam from his chest. "Left laser!" shouted Gaskunk, releasing an energy beam from his left shoulder. The experienced autobot proved too fast for them, though, as he jumped up and avoided the attacks just in time.

"Pretty good, but not good enough" he said. His attention was then drawn to Megatron. '_What is Megatron up to_?' he thought, before realizing the predacon leader was making his way towards the unconscious Dr. Snell. Sue and Eleanor's fear intensified when they saw this. "No dad!" Sue shouted and hastily exited the trailer with her mother close behind. "No, Sue wait!" she cried while chasing after her. "That's as far as you go, Megatron!" Prime called out as he landed near him, intending to stop his advance, only to be confronted by Slapper, Gaskunk, and Darkscream, who blocked his way.

"You're the one who's not going anywhere" replied Slapper, letting out a sinister giggle. "You're history, autobot." At that moment, Prime noticed to his left Sue and Eleanor rushing to Kenneth's location. "Dad,dad!" the teenage girl shouted, running as fast as her legs could carry her. "Sue, Eleanor, stay back, it's too dangerous!" yelled Optimus and tried to run after the two, but was quickly entangled by Slapper's extremely long tongue. "Get the point, Optimus?" said Gaskunk and attempted to stab him with his bladed tail. Fortunately, Prime jumped backwards, avoiding the killing blow. Darkscream quickly went at him to succeed where Gaskunk failed. "Aaagh!" shouted the predacon as he flew straight at him. Luckily, the autobot managed to dodge this attack as well and proceeded to yank Slapper's tongue off of himself and throw it back at him.

"Now I'm gonna finish him" the robotic toad said after retracting his tongue back into his mouth. "Not if I get to him first" responded Gaskunk. "No, he's mine!" shouted Darkscream. The three instantly began arguing over would get to destroy Optimus. "I might need a little help on this one" Prime told himself. Taking advantage of the predacon's distracted attention, he activated his comlink and said " Tai, battle protocol!" Far off in a secret underground base, a hologram of a young girl wearing a pink uniform with a pink hat bearing the Autobot symbol materialized before saying "Battle protocol, activating now."

The hologram proceeded to activate several monitors on the walls before facing one showing a transmission of Prime back in New York. "I need backup in alpha quadrant, sector 3, ASAP" ordered Optimus. "Copy that, the Autobot Brothers are in that quadrant" replied Tai. "Prowl is online. Now for his younger brother, Sideburn, he's the fastest. Now I'm scanning for X-Brawn, he's the oldest and the strongest." She then contacted each of them directly, saying "Listen up guys, this is a battle protocol. I repeat, this is a battle protocol."

Back in New York, Sue continued making her way to her father, hoping to save him despite the chaos going on around her. "Sue!" Eleanor called out, still chasing her young daughter, trying to prevent her from getting killed in the crossfire. Sue ignored her mother and kept on running towards the stage. "Dad!" she shouted repeatedly. Eleanor, at last, caught up to Sue, but at that moment, Megatron appeared from behind some rubble, causing it to collapse on top of the two humans. They both screamed in terror, but before they could be crushed, a bright light exploded nearby. A gray and green SUV shot out of the ground, scooped them both up and skidded to a stop several feet away.

"You two alright?" asked a gruff voice with a southern accent. "Uuuhh" muttered Sue and Eleanor, who were both crammed in the driver's seat. "I'll take that as a yes" replied the voice, causing both mother and daughter to look to their right at the passenger's seat. Only, there was no passenger's seat, but a giant robotic head with a mouthplate. "Aaaahh!" the two females shouted. The head payed no mind to this and continued speaking. "Now find a place to hide and stay out of the way, okay?" he said. "O...okk...kk..kay" stuttered Sue nervously as she and Eleanor quickly got out and ran off.

The SUV was then joined by a police car and a blue sports car. "X-Brawn, transform! Yee-haa!" shouted the SUV as it changed into it's robot mode. "Sideburn, transform! Let's dance!" yelled the sports car while it changed into it's alternate mode. "Prowl, transform!" said the police car as it transformed into it's robot form. Prowl, like X-Brawn, also had a mouthplate while Sideburn, instead, had a whole face. "Howdy Prime, we too late for the party?" said X-Brawn. "We didn't get our invitations. Maybe they're lost in the mail" joked Sideburn. "We heard that some of the guests are kinda rude. That right, Optimus?" said Prowl in jest. "Yep, I asked them to leave, but they just keep hanging around" replied Prime.

"Not for long. You can count on it!" a determined X-Brawn stated. "Keep them busy. I'm going after Megatron" ordered Optimus. "I'd forgotten how ugly the Predacons are" commented Sideburn. "What!" shouted the offended predacons. I'm going to pursue and apprehend Gaskunk" declared Prowl and lepted towards his opponent. "Slapper's yours, I'll take Darkscream" Sideburn told X-Brawn and both went to confront their enemies. With the three predacons occupied, Prime left to catch Megatron. "Let rock" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenneth Snell slowly regained consciousness, raising himself up off the floor of the stage. He instantly remembered the recent events that led him to black out as he looked up. looming over him was the imposing form of Megatron's two-headed dragon mode. "You've got something I need doctor" said the predacon in his menacing voice. Kenneth gasped before Megatron transformed into his snouted bat mode. "It's time for us to leave Dr. Snell" he said and zapped the doctor with pain waves, once again knocking him out. "Hold it right there, get away from him Megatron!" Optimus called out and fired several shots with his energy blaster into the predacon's backside. "Yyaaaggh!" Megatron yelled in pain then turned to face Prime. "Hurricane shockwave! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" he shouted. "Rrraagh!" grunted the autobot as he was bombarded with waves of intense, searing heat.

Sue had decided to to take this opportunity to try and reach her dad once more. Eleanor ended up chasing her daughter again, shouting at her that it was too dangerous, but Sue didn't listen. After a few minutes, both of them had finally reached the stage.

Meanwhile, X-Brawn and Slapper were facing each other down. "Come on X-Brawn, take your best shot" Slapper challenged. "You must be a mind reader friend because that's exactly what I'm plannin to do." The Autobot Brother then turned around and started heading away from the predacon. "There's a little errand I have to run first. You hang tight, I'll be riiight back." "Hey wait, what am I supposed to do till you come back?!" asked Slapper, having fallen for X-Brawn's ruse.

"Measure your tongue or something!" the autobot called back and ran inside a building. "Time to get rollin" he said before transforming and driving up the building's staircase. He soon regretted this as it turned out to be a bumpy ride. "On second thought, I should've taken an elevator!" he said to himself, his voice shaking due to the vibrations he felt while driving up the stairs.

Outside, Slapper had actually taken X-Brawn's suggestion and finished measuring his entire tongue. "Forty two feet, three inches. That's impressive" he said to himself. Up above, X-Brawn emerged from the buildings' roof. "X-Brawn, transform!" he shouted, changing to robot mode and blasting Slapper with his laser rifle. "Hey, that's not fair! You tricked me!" shouted the ticked off predacon.

Close by, Prowl was engaging Gaskunk. "Let's see how ya do against my skunk tail attack!" said the robot skunk and flung his tail towards his opponent. "No way you're getting through my barrier shield!" responded Prowl, raising his shield up and deflecting the predacon's bladed weapon. "Rrrgggh!" growled Gaskunk, angry that his attack had failed. "Have a little fusion flame!" said Prowl and shot a couple of fireballs from his wrist-mounted blaster that exploded right in front of Gaskunk. "Uggh!" he grunted and said "Amazing how a nice day can turn into such a bummer."

"Congratulations, Darkscream" said Sideburn to the predacon hovering in front of him. "you just won the prize for most obnoxious lifeform." Not impressed with his insult, Darkscream replied "Flattery will get you nowhere, autobot." "Beast mode!" shouted the robot squirrel before transforming and swooping down towards Sideburn. "Aaaagh!" yelled Darkscream as he struck the autobot in the face and laughed. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" "Oh no, a scratch!" Sideburn exclaimed as he felt his cheek. "That does it Darkscream, now your really gonna get it! I just washed and waxed this morning!"

He then aimed he his blaster at Darkscream and fired a missile straight at him. "Oh no!" shrieked the predacon and flew off screaming while the missile chased after him. Back with Prime, he continued to struggle against the massive waves of heat Megatron was hitting him with. The predacon leader cackled at Optimus' dire situation. "You seem a little rusty Optimus" he joked darkly as the autobot's armor began to crack. "Rrraagh, can't let him win!" said Prime, struggling to speak. "Got to help Sue's father!"

By this point, Sue and Eleanor had managed to carry Dr. Snell off the stage and were making their way back to Optimus' trailer. They each had one of Kenneth's arms slung over their shoulders. They also noticed that the autobot leader was in serious trouble. Sue felt a little guilty for not being able to help him in any way, but her first priority was to rescue her father and get him to safety. '_Come on, just a little bit further!_' she thought as the teen spotted the trailer in the distance. But just when Sue began to hope they would be successful in their mission, she suddenly tripped on a piece of rubble, causing her to bump into a larger piece of rubble which fell against the side of a damaged building, causing a chain reaction that collapsed the entire structure.

Upon hearing the commotion, Megatron ceased his attack and looked to his right, staring straight into Sue's wide-eyed and fearful face. "What have we here, a pair of thieves trying to make off with the good doctor?" He said in mock curiosity. Sue and Eleanor tried to move, but felt paralyzed under the predacon's fierce gaze. Fortunately, Optimus managed to recover quickly and remotely activated his trailer's weapons systems. "Set for Megatron target signature. Flying fist!" His trailer then launched a jet propelled fist towards the predacon. "Huh?" responded Megatron. "You'll find it packs quite a punch" said Prime as the fist flew over him and struck Megatron directly in the chest.

"Rrraagh!" he grunted and was forced to the ground. Sue and her mother took their cue to continue heading for the trailer. Growling as he got up, Megatron said "Don't be a fool Prime, we can share this planet's riches." Not a chance Megatron" Optimus shot back firmly "I won't let you plunder this planet and leave it a lifeless, barren rock as you have with countless other worlds. I'm gonna take you down!"

"You've already lost this battle, you just don't know it yet" replied Megatron, kicking up a large amount of dust while changing into another alternate mode. "Megatron, jet mode!" shouted the predacon as he shot up into the air and transformed again. "A wise decision Megatron" said Prime."Oh yes, but I'm not going alone. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Megatron laughed as he shot a blue energy beam at Dr. Snell, which pulled him from Sue and Eleanor's grasp. "NOOO, DAAAD!" yelled Sue as she ran after him. "KENNETH!" screamed Eleanor. They both tried to grab hold of him again, but they were too late.

Optimus aimed his blaster at the predacon leader, but Kenneth was quickly placed in the line of fire, effectively making him living shield. "HA HA HA HA! Now, now Optimus, you wouldn't want to do anything that would harm the good doctor, would you?" Eventually and reluctantly, Prime lowered his blaster. Soon the doctor was pulled inside Megatron's cockpit.

"LET HIM GO, YOU BASTARD!" Sue shrieked at the predacon. "Soon all of his knowledge WILL BE MINE! AHA HA HA HA HA!" proclaimed Megatron and flew off until he vanished. Sue then collapsed onto her knees and broke down crying while her mother clung to her side, who also shed tears.

"Megatron's gone! What do we do now!" a dismayed Slapper asked, who was running in the direction of where their leader flew off. "We got what we came for" said Gaskunk, running behind him. "Let's get out of here!" "INCOMING!" shouted Darkscream, still being followed by Sideburn's missile. "Aaaaggh!" they all screamed while running away before the missile exploded behind them, hurtling the three into the distance until they could no longer be seen.

Sue and Eleanor continued to hold each other tight until Sue caught sight of something a couple of feet away from them. Slowly, she rose and walked over to it. Taking a closer look at it, she picked up something that had fallen off her father as he was taken. "Dad's glasses" Sue said, barely above a whisper as her mother appeared beside her. This caused them both to start sobbing again as they hugged each other.

"Sue, Eleanor " came the voice of Optimus and both women broke apart to gaze up at him. "I"m sorry my friends" he said in a saddened tone. "I promised I would save Kenneth and I will. I'll never give up. Never." Sue wiped her eyes and nodded at him. Then she said "Thank you. But how are you going to get him back, there so powerful." Prime then lowered his hand to allow the two of them to climb onto it as he said "Our power is greater than theirs because it comes from a place of goodness, not greed." He then let them sit on his shoulder as he told Sue "We'll get your father back. Believe me." The Autobot Brothers gathered around in order to show their support.

After taking a moment to soak it all in, Sue responded "I do believe." Optimus looked at her and said "Good, what you've seen here is our commitment to protecting this planet and its people. And one day, we'll rescue your father and defeat the Predacons once and for all." Prime's words of wisdom were enough to erase any doubts Sue and Eleanor had about them. They knew that someday, they'd be reunited with Kenneth. 


	5. Chapter 5

Deep within a lake, far outside of Chaimberlain, sat the Predacon's mobile command center. Inside the main lab, Dr. Snell laid on a metal table, semi-conscious, underneath an enormous machine. Beside him stood Megatron along with Slapper, Gaskunk, and Darkscream. "Now doctor, your innermost secrets will be exposed and we will extract all information on all of Earth's natural energy sources from your mind with the psycho probe" said the predacon leader. The eye of the probe then focused on Kenneth as it powered up. The man groaned in pain as he felt the energy of the device surge through his brain. '_Gotta resist!' _he thought as he struggled mentally against the machine.

The monitor initially displayed pictures of forests, fields full of flowers, and a few houses. "Huh, I don't get it where's the energy?" asked a confused Gaskunk. "Ooh the flowers look kinda pretty" said Darkscream. "Silence you fools!" shouted Megatron and his lackeys cowered in fear. "He's resisting us. These are merely surface images, they're meaningless!" Megatron stated. "He's stronger than we thought. Very well, psycho probe increase power!" Kenneth then felt his strength begin to fade as more energy flowed through his head. '_Bio Source One_' he thought helplessly. The monitor started displaying photos of various scientific data and notes written on paper. As soon as he saw this, Megatron grinned evily saying "Yeeeeesss."

Sue walked sadly down the halls of Ewan High School while thinking of the previous day's events. After the fight in New York had ended, she, her mother, and the Autobots departed before the unconscious civilians awakened and the authorities arrived. They used the spacebridge to make their way back to Chaimberlain. On the way, Eleanor suddenly remembered something. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed "M...my other daughter, Caitlin! Shit, I completely forgot. She was on her way home from visiting a friend's house before all this started! She cou.." "Not to worry" Prime assured her "I had X-Brawn safely secure her and placed in a protected location before the battle protocol was sent out." "Oh god, I hope she's not too freaked out" said Sue anxiously. "And we have to tell her about what happened to dad."

The teen closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh at the fresh memory. "Don't worry Sue. We'll bring your father back" said the autobot. "Thanks" she replied. Eleanor looked at her phone, discovering she had several missed calls from Caitlin, and managed to get a hold of her. Both mother and daughter were able assure each other that they were alright. Eleanor then promised Caitlin that everything would be explained later before hanging up. After this, Optimus proceeded to discuss his plans for the Snell family's protection. "It's still a possibility that the Predacons could attempt to turn any of you into leverage to force Dr. Snell to reveal all of his information to them. So, for your own safety, you three will be housed at our secret headquarters."

"Wait, we can't stay with you" Eleanor said to Prime. "I've got a job to go to and my daughters have school to finish." "She's right Optimus, we can't just disappear like that" agreed Sue. "Hhmm" hummed the autobot before saying "Alright then, I'll assign each of you an Autobot Brother as a bodyguard whenever you head outside our base." The two humans thought this reasonable, so they agreed. After returning to Chaimberlain, Prime then drove underneath a road bridge where they went through a secret entrance below the road. The other autobots had split off to go on patrol. Once inside, Sue and Eleanor were amazed at the gigantic high tech chamber that existed under their small town.

"Oh...my...god" said Sue slowly as she and Eleanor exited Optimus. "Optimus Prime, transform" he said, converting to robot mode. "This way" called Prime as he led mother and daughter to the control room. Once they arrived, a girl, a little younger than Sue, rushed towards the two. "Mom, Sue!" Caitlin cried out before all three females embraced each other in a tight hug. "Mom" she said before firing off questions "what's going on, where's dad, what are these things?!" asked Caitlin, waving an arm at the autobot leader. "Caitlin calm down" Eleanor told her while holding the teen by the arms. Both she and Sue then explained the situation, including the part about Kenneth's kidnapping. Naturally, this distressed her greatly and it was several minutes before she could be calmed down by her mother and sister.

Once Caitlin stopped crying, Sue asked Prime "What is this place?" "This is Cybertron Base, the Autobot's secret underground headquarters." In spite of her sadness, Sue couldn't help but marvel at the brightly lit, light green interior of the control room. "How long have you been here?" asked Eleanor. "Almost a year now" answered Prime. "Just how many autobots does it take to run this operation?" Sue asked. "Our systems are controlled by a proactive cybernetic interface program." As he said this, a metal disc floated in front of them and materialized a holographic girl. "We call it Tai, which is short for tactical, artificial intelligence."

She turned to face them. Her appearance looked to be that of an 11 or 12 year old girl wearing a pink uniform and hat. "Hello Optimus, I see you've brought along visitors" she said. "Yes Tai, these are my friends, Sue and Caitlin, Dr. Snell's daughters and Eleanor, Dr. Snell's wife." "Nice to meet you three" greeted Tai "any friends of Optimus are friends of mine. I'm Tai, tactical, artificial intelligence system. Daughter of the Teletraan One computer program." "Hey, it's nice to meet you too Tai" said Sue and stepped forward to shake her hand.

"Aaah!" yelped Sue as she ended up walking straight through Tai and stumbled onto the floor. Eleanor and Caitlin went to help her up as Tai spoke. "Sorry, I should've told you, I'm a holographic projection, not a physical entity. I'm a proactive, self-initializing program that constantly scans the entire planet in order to alert the Autobots if it looks like the Predacons are up to something." "Tai, the Snells will be staying here at Cybertron Base until the Predacons have been dealt with. I'd like you to show them to their quarters so they can make themselves comfortable" said Prime.

"Right away" replied Tai and turned to the three humans. "Please follow me" the hologram told them, and all four headed down one of the base's enormous hallways. Later that evening, Sue, Eleanor and Caitlin went back to their house with X-Brawn to gather the essentials they would need for their extended stay at the Autobot's base. It was decided that Sideburn would stand guard over Sue and Caitlin while they were at school and X-Brawn would watch over Eleanor while she was at work. Prowl would continue with the patrols.

Sue was currently searching for something in her school locker. While she had faith that the Autobots would rescue her father, she still missed him very much and was worried about what was happening to him right now. The school's gym teacher, Mrs. Desjardin, had offered Sue sympathy when she came into school that morning. Rita Desjardin was one of the very few people who defended Carrie White after the incident in the girl's locker room. Even though Rita was still mad at Sue for mocking Carrie that day, she didn't let that keep her from giving the teen comfort following her father's kidnapping.

Turning around after closing her locker, Sue found herself face to face with Chris Hargensen and her gang of Ultras. The blonde was nervously wondering why she would be approaching her after their falling out. "Sue" Chris began "me and the other girls just wanted to say...how sorry we are after hearing about what happened to your dad" she said with a look and tone of genuine sympathy. "U...um...thanks..Chris" said Sue with uncertainty. She was surprised that Chris would be offering sympathy after what happened between them. However, the black-haired girl's expression changed before she chuckled, saying "But ya know, maybe it was for the best. Who knows, your dad could've come from another planet himself." Chris looked up as she said this with a pretend thoughtful expression.

"And he was just taken back to the mothership, where he could safely travel back where he belonged." The other Ultras behind Chris just giggled at her words. "And if your dad was an alien, then what does that make you?" asked Chris, still looking up. "So, you have anything you wanna tell us S..." but before she could finish, Sue had swung her right fist at her, landing a hard blow to Chris' jaw. This sent her falling backwards into another Ultra named Tina.

Sue quickly walked past the group, now very pissed. Chris yelled in pain as she gripped her jaw. "You psycho bitch!" Hargensen shouted as she watched Sue leave. Later, Sue went to look for her boyfriend, Tommy Ross, one of the most popular boys at Ewan High. She had been thinking of a way to making it up to Carrie White. Lately, it had helped the teen from becoming too depressed about her kidnapped father. Sue would get Tommy to take Carrie to the upcoming senior prom instead of herself. She was quite willing to sacrifice her special night if it meant Carrie would enjoy herself for once in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Sue soon found Tommy, who had just finished up with lacrosse practice. The blonde waved at him from the bleachers she was sitting on. Tommy jogged over to her while she got up. The two shared a long hug before separating. "Hey" Tommy said, looking at Sue with sympathy "I heard about what happened to your dad. Are you ok?" he asked. Sue looked down slightly before releasing a sigh and said "I'm...I'm fine. Thanks Tommy." "Okay, well just remember, I'm here for you" he said while placing his hands on her arms in support. "Thanks" replied Sue, and the two shared a kiss.

After this, Sue said "Tommy, there's actually something I'd like you to do for me." "Sure, anything" answered Tommy. "I want you to take Carrie White to prom." Tommy was, at first, sure that Sue was joking. But after seeing the serious look on her face, he was surprised. "W..wait. You want to take Carrie...to prom?" he asked. Sue nodded her head. "I have to make up for what I did to her" she said. "Ye...yeah, I get that, but...Sue this is nuts" replied the boy. "Okay, so it's nuts. But I have to do something that counts." Tommy wanted to protest. He didn't want to go prom without his girlfriend. But he had assured her that he'd be there for her when she needed him. So, with a sigh, he said "Alright, but how do you know she'll say yes, I mean, we've barely even spoken." "She'll say yes" said Sue. "What girl wouldn't want a magical night."

Later, Sue was called to the principal's office where Eleanor was waiting. The teen girl's assault on Chris had come back to haunt her and she ended up having to spend the upcoming weekend in detention. Needles to say, Sue's mother wasn't pleased with her actions. The blonde, however, would never regeret punching Hargensen after what she'd said about her father. Back at Cybertron Base, Tai and the Snells were looking over Kenneth's research that had been brought over from the Snell house on one of the monitors.

The group were checking out all of the energy sources that Dr. Snell had documented while coming up with contingency plans to protect them from the Predacons. "Dr. Snell sure made significant progress in his studies on natural energy" commented Tai as they scrolled through the file list. "He was pretty dedicated" said Eleanor with a small smile. "Yeah" Sue spoke, looking at Tai. "Whenever he'd talk about it, he'd spew out all of this science babble." "You got that right" put in Caitlin."And whenever did, me, Sue and mom could never understand a lot of it." "Yep, but he's made us proud with what he's accomplished" said Sue. The four then came across a folder labeled Bio Source One and proceeded to open it. What they saw and read was a complete shock to them all. "Holy shit" said Sue with her eyes and mouth wide open.

Walking along the streets of Chaimberlain, in no particular hurry, was the shy, bullied teenage girl named Carrie White. Her entire life had, so far, had been one hellish day after another. It didn't help that her mother, Margaret White, was a crazed, fanatically religious woman and the town nutjob. Most of the ridicule Carrie received was due to her relation to Margaret. Nearly every waking moment of her life was pure agony. Going to school to be made fun of by the other students and going home only to be abused by her mother.

One of the worst moments of her life happened only a few days ago. Carrie had gotten her first period while showering in the girl's locker room. Because she had never learned about periods before, she freaked out and thought she was dying. The other girls who witnessed the event did nothing to help, but only laughed at her and threw tampons on top of her. Although later, Carrie made a miraculous discovery. She found that she possessed a power called telekinesis, which was the ability to move things with one's mind.

She had spent a lot of time recently looking up info on her gift when, unexpectedly, she had been asked to the Ewan High senior prom by the popular boy, Tommy Ross. However, she rejected his invitation, suspecting it to be a trick. Whenever somebody supposedly wanted to do something nice for her, it always turned out to be a trick. As she got closer to her house, Carrie noticed that, to her horror, Tommy Ross was walking up to her yard. She instantly broke into a run and managed to get between him and her home. Margaret had forbid the girl from talking to boys and if she saw Tommy around with her, Carrie would regret it.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked, frantic and breathless while stopping in front of him. "Aren't you gonna ask me in?" said Tommy, laughing a little at the girl's reaction to his presence. "Wh...what do you want, you can't be here" asked Carrie, still panicking. "Get right to the point, huh? Cool. Uh, about the prom? You kinda left me hangin." responded Tommy. "I already told you" said Carrie as she looked around, hoping her mother wouldn't show up. "Yeah, I know, but I was hoping you would change your mind. Girls change their mind all the time." Scrunching her face up in confusion, Carrie asked "Why are you doing this?" "Because I want to" he answered, hoping that would convince her. Getting even more nervous, Carrie told him "You need to leave." "I'm not leaving until you say yes" said the boy, putting on his best charming smile. "Why is this so important to you?" asked Carrie suspiciously. "Because I think that we would have good time. And because I, I think that what you read in class was cool" said Tommy, refering to how earlier that day, he was impressed by her favorite poem that she read in English Class.

"You know, I looked that book up in the library myself. It's uh...the guy who brought the temple down, Sampson right?" said Tommy. Carrie smile slightly and blushed. No one had spoken nicely about her preferred choice of literature before. Just then, Carrie spotted a car coming from a distance. Fearing it was her mother and wanting to get rid of Tommy, she blurted out "Yes. Yes I'll...I'll go with you." Watching the car drive past them, which turned out to be a false alarm, she then said "I gotta be back by 10:30." Glad that he was successful, the young man said "Sure, okay, um...pick you up here at 7:00?" After the girl nodded yes, Tommy then walked back towards his jeep. Carrie was initially nervous at what she'd just agreed to, but was soon filled with a sense of excitement. So much that her powers caused the nearby trees to rustle.

Suddenly, a long line of rubber rope snapped around her waist and yanked her up in the air. She only stopped when she found herself in the grip of a large, clawed, metallic hand attached to a red metallic giant crouched on top of her house. The rope had unwound itself from her and was sucked into the giant's mouth. Tommy whirled around when he heard Carrie being snapped up by the rope. The telekinetic's eyes grew wide with fear as the giant started to talk to itself. "So this is what Megatron says is so important?" it said while looking at her and stepping down onto the lawn. "Huh, it's kinda small for a human. I don't get how it could be so impor..."

Carrie finally managed to let out an ear-piercing scream. At the same time, she inadvertently released a telekinetic shockwave that knocked the giant off his feet. Unfortunately, he landed straight on top of the White residence and crushed most of it to pieces. The shockwave also caused the giant to drop Carrie. She landed roughly onto her lawn, but didn't break any bones. Tommy who had been too shocked to move at first, had finally rushed over to help Carrie up. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly. Before she could answer, he said "Come on we gotta run. Run!" The two took off on foot away from the wreck of Carrie's house. Tommy's jeep had been damaged by Carrie's shockwave.

They both didn't get very far because Slapper, having quickly pulled himself out of the destroyed house, landed directly in front of them in his toad form. "Where do ya think you're going, pipsqueaks! I don't care what kinda tricks you got" he shouted, looking at Carrie "but I'm taking you to Megatron and that's..." instantly, he was struck from his right side by a green and grey SUV, which knocked him several feet away. "...that" finished Slapper meekly. The SUV's passenger door opened to reveal, to the two teens surprise, Sue Snell. "Hurry, get in!" she shouted as the back door opened. Carrie and Tommy didn't argue and climbed in as Sue quickly got in the driver's seat. The SUV spun around in the opposite direction and took off, leaving a dizzy Slapper laying in the ruins of Carrie's home.

As the SUV sped down the street, a freaked out Tommy asked "Uh, Sue, what the hell was that?!" "I'll explain everything soon, Tommy!" said his girlfriend, checking to make sure they weren't being followed while they drove under a bridge. "W...wh...where are we going?!" asked Carrie, who was hyperventilating. Up ahead, a secret entrance opened in the road and they went in, with the door closing behind them. As the SUV came to a stop, Carrie and Tommy looked around the interior of Cybertron Base with shock and apprehension. "What the...fuck!" Tommy said in a shaky voice. Once they stopped, Sue turned around to speak, but just then, a gigantic metal head emerged from underneath the front passenger's seat, turned to look at the back seat and asked "You two still in one piece back there?" in a gruff, southern voice.

There was a few seconds of silence as Carrie and Tommy stared at the head in terror before they both screamed "AAAGGGHHH!" The girl's telekinesis once again reacted and the SUV flipped straight into the air and landed directly on its roof with a loud thud. The base's light flickered erratically. The SUV's occupants all ended up lying uncomfortably on the vehicle's ceiling. "Uuuugggh!" the head groaned. Sue figured this would require a long explination.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody and welcome to chapter 7 of this crossover. Before we start, I want to recommend a Carrie (2013) fanfic by writer **Be Obscene** called** All the Girls Love Her**, which is also a crossover with Jennifer's Body. It's a hilarious romantic comedy which, so far, is a pretty good read. Excellent job **Obscene. **Go check it out if you haven't already.

Now for the latest chapter of this crossover.

Carrie scrambled fiercely to get upright after flipping X-Brawn upside down and when she did, she used her powers to force one of his back doors open, quickly crawling out onto the floor of the base. The others followed not long after. All three then stood up a looked at the Autobot Brother. He transformed into his robot mode, to Carrie and Tommy's utter shock, and remained laying on his back, rubbing his head. "Oooohhh, my achin processor" he groaned and then slowly stood up.

Carrie swiftly backed up in fear while Tommy was frozen where he was, too scared to move. "S...Su...Sue, what...the fuck...is that thing?!" he managed to ask. "No, Tommy, Carrie please just listen to me!" said Sue frantically, quickly looking back and forth between the two. "I said I'd explain everything, but please, both of you need to calm down!" She didn't like how things were going, so far. Carrie was becoming even more frightened. "What is that?!" she screamed, finding her voice again. "Carrie, please just..." Sue began, raising her hands to try and calm her down. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Carrie screeched, looking at Sue while inadvertently flinging her against the wall with her abilities. The oldest Snell child slumped down to the floor, groaning in pain.

Now Tommy looked at Carrie in fear. He hadn't yet realized that she was responsible for pushing Slapper down or flipping X-Brawn over, but now he had after witnessing Carrie toss his girlfriend against a wall. A second later, he snapped out of his shock and ran over to her. "Sue!" he shouted, running over to her. "Are you ok?!" asked the boy alarm as he helped her up. "Yeah...I'm fine Tommy " said Sue, rubbing her back. She then focused on the telekinetic in front of her. Before she could say anything, the sound of approaching metallic footsteps got everyone's attention.

"Aaahh!" yelled Carrie a soon as she heard it and saw another metal giant emerge from a nearby hallway. "X-Brawn, is everything alright? Were you able to secure the girl?" asked Prowl who soon noticed the small and extremely petrified Carrie staring at him. "Oh, good, she's safe..." began Prowl but Carrie, raising her hand, telekinetically sent him sliding backwards a few feet. "Whooaa!" shouted the autobot. "What in tarnation!" exclaimed X-Brawn at the teen's display. "Carrie stop!" yelled Sue. The telekinetic desperately looked around the ceiling. She knew they drove through some kind of secret passage way underground and hoped she'd be able to locate the doorway and escape. "I want to get out. I want to go home!" she cried, momentarily forgetting that her house was now nothing more than a pile of rubble. "CARRIE!" Sue shouted, causing Carrie to snap her head back in her direction. "Tell me what is going on!" she demanded. "Yeah, just what the hell is going on and what are these things?!" asked Tommy, pointing at Prowl.

"I promise you both I'll explain everything, but, please, you need to calm down" Sue pleaded with them. Carrie and Tommy finally listened and waited for Sue to begin explaining, but were still wary around the two autobots. "Carrie, look, I brought you here because you were in danger of being kidnapped" Sue told her. "By...who?" replied Carrie. "That...needs a bit more explaining. You see, these things" she said, pointing to the autobots "are not from this world." "Wh...what?" asked a confused Carrie. "Perhaps I can be of more help with Sue's explanation" said a new voice as a third and larger metallic being walked in. Carrie and Tommy looked up to see the autobot leader, Optimus Prime, stand beside Prowl and look down towards them. He had a mostly red body with a few areas that were white and a mostly blue head with a white mouthplate. "Greetings, my name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots, a race of transforming robots from the far off planet called Cybertron."

"Wait...wait, your saying all of you are robotic aliens?" asked Tommy and looked over at Sue. "Like that one seen in New York?" he asked her with a little fear. "Relax Tommy, they aren't like that one, just let him finish." Carrie, meanwhile, was processing what was just said to them. She had learned about the planets in the solar system other than Earth in one of her classes, but had never heard about the theory of life on other planets. Also, she had never learned about robotics or even knew what a robot was before. "Wh...um...what's a robot?" asked Carrie. "A robot is a machine that is built to resemble a humanoid lifeform" explained Prowl.

A little confused, Carrie looked over at Sue. who clarified by telling her "built to look like a person." Looking back at Optimus, she then asked "And...you're from...another planet?" "That's correct, Carrie" answered Prime. Carrie was absolutely stunned. Mechanical people from a planet that wasn't Earth?! She widened her eyes while thinking of the concept, finding it just as spectacular as the idea of telekinesis. She was still fearful of them though. The girl was concerned about what exactly their intentions towards her were. "What do you want with me?" Carrie asked timidly. "We wish to keep you safe from the our enemies, the Predacons, led by the evil Megatron. We've been fighting to stop them from completing their quest for univeral domination."

"What does any of us have to do with this? " the telekinetic asked. "Well, you see Carrie" Sue began "Megatron...a few days ago he..he kidnapped my dad." Sue had to supress the lump in her throat while saying this. Tommy then wrapped his arm around her in support. "Why?" asked Carrie. "Dr. Snell is Earth's foremost expert on this planet's natural energy sources. The Predacons require a large amount to fulfill their goal of conquering your world, so they captured him in order to obtain all of the information he collected on the those energy sources. We've placed his family in our protective care to prevent the Predacons from using them as leverage to force Dr. Snell into giving up the information" Optimus told her.

"But why do they want me?" Carrie asked. Sue then had a guilty look on her face when she spoke. "Um...that's something I wanted...to tell you myself" she responded. "Did it...have something to do with how you freaking tossed Sue against the wall without touching her?" asked Tommy in a slightly fearful tone. Carrie looked at Tommy and hung her head down at that, letting her messy blonde hair cover her face. She was sure he thought she was some kind of freak now that he'd learned about her telekinesis. There was no way he'd take her to prom now. However, another thought entered Carrie's mind, causing her to say "Wait! Momma. My momma!" and suddenly realized she could also be a target of the Predacons. "She in danger too! We.." "Not to worry, I've already sent one of our own to bring her safely back to our headquarters" Prime assured her.

At that moment, the base's entrance opened up, allowing the autobot, Sideburn, to roll inside. After the door closed again, Sideburn came to a stop and transformed back into his robot mode, holding Margaret White in his arms. The thing was though, the woman appeared to be knocked out. "Momma!" shouted Carrie, rushing over to the autobot. "What did you to her?!" yelled the girl. "U...Um" Sideburn replied. "Sideburn" Prowl said sternly, walking up to him "what happened ? Why is she unconscious?" "Uh-ha, yeah" the young autobot laughed nervously "about that, um. Ok, see what happened was..."

Earlier

Margaret White was just getting off work at the Blue Ribbon Laundromat and prepared to head to home. She was hoping that her daughter, Carrie, had not indulged in anymore 'sinful activities', as she would call them, while walking to her car. "Excuse me miss" a voice called out from behind her. Margaret turned around, somewhat irritated due to not wanting to deal anymore 'worldy, sinful' people, as she'd put it, for the rest of her day. When she saw who had spoken, Her eyes widened in pure terror. Standing a couple of yards away was a gigantic metal person with mostly blue colors and a few flames painted on him, which was, in fact, Sideburn in his robot mode. "Hi, uh, I don't mean to scare you or anything, but uh, see your life is currently in danger and I've been assigned to bring you someplace safe. I'll explain more on the way."

Margaret just backed away in fear. "Oh" she gasped shakily "I see now" she whispered to herself "that my daughter's sin has also brought upon us an even greater curse than the curse of blood. Now some demon of iron has come to to torment our souls!" "Uh...excuse me?" said Sideburn, confused at her words. He then stepped forward, saying "Look, if ya'd just let me explain..." "Stay back and be gone, agent of Satan!" shouted Margaret, holding up a cross necklace that wore frequently. "Wait, just let me..." but at that moment, the woman tripped backwards on a crack in the parking lot pavement, causing her fall and hit her head on the hood of her car. "Ooh!...uh..." exclaimed Sideburn and rushed over to see if she was alright.

The autobot found that she was knocked unconscious from the impact. "Oh man...Prowl's not gonna be happy about this one bit." He carefully scooped her up in his arms, transformed and headed straight back to Cybertron Base.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter for this crossover. Sorry it took a while. But first I just want to take time to thank everyone who's reviewed, followed and favorited this crossover so far. It means alot to me and it's greatly appreciated. I'd also like to recommend another recent Carrie (2013) fanfic called **Fighting For Her **by **ethanthedragon**. It's an excellently written story that I'm glad I discovered and I recommend you give it a read.

Now, on with the chapter.

Like with Sue and Eleanor, Tai had prepared a room for Carrie and her mother. While Sideburn was being chewed out by Prowl over what happened, Sue helped Carrie in taking the still unconscious Margaret to their room. After that, the two teens made their way to the control room where the others were waiting. Once they arrived, Sue asked Tai to bring up the files her father had on all of Earth's energy sources. Carrie could see the nervous look on Sue's face and wondered what kind of revelation she had to show her. Soon the specific file was opened and Carrie began watching the video that Sue said would answer her question. The screen showed Kenneth sitting in his study facing a laptop camera.

"**Journal entry #104. I have now, through surveillance and sensor readings, confirmed my suspicions about the local teenage girl named Carrie White**". This made the shy girl tense up. "_Surveillance? What does he..._" but her thoughts were interrupted when Kenneth started speaking again. "**Ever since the Rain of Stones incident that occurred at the White Residence back in the late 90s, I had my suspicions that either Margaret or Carrie White possibly possessed powerful psychokinetic abilities. However, I lacked sufficient evidence to prove my theory.**"

The man then typed in a few commands on his laptop and and an image of strange but advanced-looking device filled the screen. "**Thanks to my micro-cams discreetly placed throughout the White Residence by small, remote-controlled drones, I was able to gather the necessary proof I needed**." Most of those in the control room had already seen what was being shown on screen. But the few who hadn't were quite surprised to say the least. However, none were more shocked than Carrie White. "**It has long been theorized that people born telekinetic could be potential powerhouses capable of producing massive amounts of energy. The energy their bodies created would be necessary to fuel these abilities.**

** The footage and sensor readings from my micro-cams has revealed that at times of great emotional stress or euphoria, the energy levels in a telekinetic increase significantly. It was only recently that I made this discovery, though**." A series of videos taken from various rooms in Carrie's home began to play on the monitor. First was one in their kitchen after she and Margaret returned home following the incident in the locker room. The shy teen's eyes were wide as she watched when her mother dragged her into the 'prayer closet'. As the Carrie in the video screamed and struggled against Margaret, various levels on a chart beside the video were rising quickly, indicating an energy build up. The next video was her lying in the dreaded closest, curled up in a ball and crying profusely. Again, while this happened, the levels on the chart rose at great speed.

The last video was in Carrie's bedroom when she lifted the various books on telekinesis into the air before Margaret barged in with a large knife. As an elated Carrie lifted the books with her powers, the levels once again rose. After this, the video switched back to Kenneth in his study. "**I can now, with certainty, declare Carrie to be the first documtented case of a biological source of energy. Bio Source One. I plan on presenting my findings to the rest of the scientific community. I also hope that, with this evidence, I can bring the poor Carrie White out of that terrible and abusive household. She certainly deserves better**." And with that, the video came to an end. At this point, Carrie was completely horrified. Her body was trembling as fresh tears formed in her eyes. Not only had she endured all of that torment and suffering, but Sue's father had secretly been recording most of it. The girl felt extremely violated and furious at this revelation. First it was her mother, then the Ultras, now it was Kenneth Snell who Carrie added to her list of oppressors! How dare he!

Slowly, she turned toward Sue who was looking more guilty than before. With a whispering voice, but underlined with anger, Carrie said "Your dad.. was spying on me?!" Her face was slowly taking on an expression of rage. The former Ultra started to reply. "Carrie, I swear I had no id..." but was cut off by the telekinetic."AAAGGHHH!" screamed the girl, shattering some of the monitors and causing sparks to fly out of the control panels. "Whoa!" shouted Sideburn. "Carrie, calm down!" shouted Prowl, but his command went ignored. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" screamed Carrie at the blonde in front of her. But she didn't wait for an answer and took off running down one of the hallways. She didn't care where she was going, so long as it was away from everyone else.

"Wait!" call out Tai, but Optimus interrupted. "I believe it's best we allow Carrie some time to calm down" he advised. Everyone agreed. "Well... at least she understands the danger posed by the Predacons. We can't let them get their hands on her." Other than Carrie, Tommy and Sideburn were the only ones who hadn't seen the footage. His shock at Carrie's powers aside, the boyfriend of Sue couldn't believe that her dad would do something like that. It was pretty screwed up. Sideburn's thoughts were pretty much the same as Tommy's. Sue just stared in the direction that Carrie ran off in, wondering how she would possible make it up the miserable teen now.


	9. Chapter 9

Following the fiasco in Cybertron Base's control room, Optimus sent X-Brawn to retrieve Margaret's car from the Blue Ribbon Laundromat to make it look like she had left for home as she always did, despite the house being demolished. Sue and the Autobots would have to make up some story about where Carrie and Margaret had been at the time their home was destroyed and get the two to go along with it. Now Sue was lost in her own thoughts until Tommy came up to her.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked. The blonde sighed. "I'm just wondering how I'm going to make it up to Carrie because I doubt having her go to prom would cut it." The boy grew uncomfortable at her words and she soon noticed the look on his face. "No, please dont tell me you won't go with her" Sue said pleadingly. "Uh.. I just ... you know what she did to you earlier, right? With those freaky powers and..." Tommy said worriedly, unnerved by Carrie's telekinetic display. "I'm just not sure it's such a good ide..." but he was interrupted. "Tommy, please you said you'd be there for me when I needed it!" she begged. "I... ugh... " he struggled to come up with a response. So, with a deep sigh, he told her "Alright, I'll still take her" he replied. "Thank you" a relieved Sue said.

Meanwhile, Carrie layed curled up a ball in middle of a large hallway, crying profusely. Everyone else steered clear of that area to allow her time to calm down. The young teen thought her life couldn't get any worse. Why couldn't things go her way for a change? After a couple of hours of sobbing, Carrie finally got up, wiped her face off and made towards the room that Tai prepared for them, wanting to check up on her mother. After a short walk, she finally made it to the door and opened it, having been shown how to by Sue. Unfortunately, after taking one look inside, she found that Margaret was no longer there. This frightened her immensely. Where could she be?

Earlier

Margaret White slowly came back to consciousness and found herself in a strange, bright green room. After a few minutes, the fanatical woman remembered the large metallic giant that confronted her at her job earlier. However, she still felt a little dizzy and fell over slightly, her hand landing on a button next to the door. It automatically opened, completely startling the woman. slowly peering up and down the hallways, Margaret ventered outside her room, wondering where on earth she was. "Carrie?" she called out. No reply. She decided to walk up the hallway to her right, not knowing the direction led to the base's command center.

Present

The frantic telekinetic ran up the large hallway leading back to the command center, hoping to find her mom before anyone else did. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful when she heard the familiar voice of Margaret yelling up ahead. "Where is she, where is my daughter?!" shouted the woman at Sue, Eleanor, Caitlin and Tommy who were by a large monitor before she entered. "_Oh, no no no no no_!" Carrie thought in a panic as she approached. "What's going on here?" asked the large voice of Optimus Prime as he entered the room from another hallway. As soon as she laid eyes on him, Margaret grew terrified, but instantly pulled out her cross, shouting "The Lord shall protect me from your evil, spirit of the Devil!" "Please, Mrs. White..." Eleanor called out in an effort to calm her down, but didn't work.

The autobot leader attempted to speak. "Mrs. Margaret, if you would calm down for a moment, I'll explain what your situation is an..." However, the religious zealot wouldn't listen. Carrie then tried to get through to her. "M...Momma?" she asked timidly. The woman whirled around and faced her. "Ohh... where have you been little girl?" Margaret asked in a threatning voice that put all in the room on edge. "Momma you've got to listen... these..." but Margaret interrupted "You brought whatever demonic force this is upon us" she said accusingly. "No no, please you just need to..." but suddenly, Carrie received a hard smack across the face, which caused her to fall down. This made Eleanor gasp with shock while Sue started to rush over saying "Hey!" Optimus also made to put his hand inbetween them in order to protect Carrie from further harm.

"Alright, that's enough" he started to say, but then Carrie shot out her hand, lifting her mother into the air and causing Sue and Prime to halt their actions. "AAAHHHH!" she screamed in terror as her daughter stood back up. "Momma" began Carrie in as stern a voice she muster. "You need... to listen." "Witch! the woman spat out. "I'm not witch momma" replied Carrie in a softer tone. "You need to listen to what's going on." And with that, the girl dropped Margaret to the floor, who staggered a little. Carrie looked up at Optimus, giving him the go ahead to begin his explanation as to why she and her mother were here.


End file.
